Sometime
by Seventh Sanctum
Summary: Follow the adventure of Ryo Takahashi (MY OC) in coming into the 13 Court Guard Squads. And making a fool out himself whilst he's at it. Contains strong language. OC/?, Ichi/Ruki, Uryu/Orihime. Will include the soul society arc and the arrancar arc, however not the bount arc. Characters may be a little OOC, but I'm new to this.
1. Chapter 1 - Graduation

**Hi guys! Seventh Sanctum here with a new story, after ages, this is a bleach one, where my OC, based on me, but with a different name is put through everything in the 13 Squads. I'm not quite sure where this is going, but I have a rough idea, but yeah, reviews are welcome, be nice, its only my second story xD. As always Bleach doesn't belong to me, but I wish that the universe was real. Well, we can all wish... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sometime**

* * *

"No, no, no, no! I knew I shouldn't have had that extra pizza last night!" The blonde haired shinigami panted as he sprinted through the corridors of the illustrious soul reaper academy. "Aoi was right. I should have gone to bed earlier… Damn!" His short hair, in its signature spiked up state, was unaffected by the wind rushing through it. "They're going to be talking about this for ages, 'the graduate soul reaper who forgot it was graduation day', I am such an idiot." If you haven't realised already, it was graduation day at the soul reaper academy, and every graduate had woken up early to try and get a spot on their preferred Company. All, except one. "Shit, how late am I? Where the hell is everyone?" His name is Ryo Takahashi. "Finally, someone I can talk to." The tall shinigami stopped in front of his friend, Aoi. "Aoi… thank the spirits… where is everyone?" He said between each gulp of air. "Oh, Ryo, hi! Why, everyone's out celebrating of course! Which squad did you get into? I got into 13th, can you believe it? They actually let me in!" she replied with a smile. "Oh no. That's great Aoi, I'm happy for you, but, I uhh…" "Overslept." She finished for him, sighing as he nodded his response. "Yeah..." "Well then, you better get going, I don't think there are very many places left, 11th looked really popular this year." "Crap. Thanks Aoi, I'll see you later!" He said as his hazel eyes darted toward the door, his feet following the direction, to the main atrium, where the sign up stand was. "You should have gone to bed earlier!" She shouted after him. "Yeah, I know!_ I just hope that there's places left in squad 11._" He said to himself.

"None!" It turned out that there weren't any left. "You have got to be kidding me!" "Sorry kid" the old man behind the counter sighed. "I guess you should have woken up earlier." Ryo seethed at those words. "I keep on being told that." He spat out, with gritted teeth, like those very words would be his undoing. Which, untimely, they were. "Well, sorry, but it's the truth… Squads 11 and 13 were extremely popular. Places were gone in minutes, although, 8th company still has places left." "_No way, I am not going there!_" He uttered to himself. "Uh, what other squads are still available?" "Let's see here… Hmm… the only squads with places left are: 2, 4, 7 and 10. So, what'll it be?" The man answered. "_Damn, this sucks. Well squad 2 has a strict look in Captain Soi Fon, being leader of the stealth force and all. Squad 4 seems alright, but they don't get much action, and my kido skills weren't too good in the first place._" Ryo pondered to himself, the man waited patiently, occupying himself with the book he had been reading before the blonde haired shingami burst through the door. "_Squad 7 looks good, I heard that their captain is huge and is powerful, that seems like a good option. Squad 10 looks strong, the Captain might only look like a kid but, apparently, he's as strong as the other Captains. That looks like a good option too._" Ryo had a hard decision on his hands now.

"Okay, I've decided now." He declared to the man, who seemed like he had been sleeping. "Huh? What? Who? Where?" Ryo seemed to get growingly frustrated with the man, and repeated himself. "I said, I have decided now." "Oh, right, sorry. So then what'll it be?" He asked. Ryo let out a breath, he hadn't realised he'd been holding in. "Squad… 7" He changed his mind at the last second. "Okay, I'll put your name down, uh… What is your name again?" The man queried. "Ryo Takahashi" he responded. "Okay, there we go, Ryo Takahashi, signed up for squad 7, all finished. Now, go and enjoy your last day as a shinigami graduate, tomorrow you report to your squads barracks and begin your life as a shingami in the 13 Court Guard Squads. Have a nice day." The man finished with a smile. "Okay. Thanks sir, goodbye." Ryo replied. He turned and walked out the back of the atrium, to go and join his friends and enjoy the celebrations. "Hmm… That kid's gonna go a long way, that's for sure." The man mused to himself. He turned and headed out, whistling as he walked along. "That's for sure."


	2. Chapter 2 - Celebration

**What is up guys! Seventh Sanctum here with another chapter of "Sometime". The reason I'm able to get it out this quickly is because it's half term and in between the revision I'm doing, I feel like writing xD. So yeah, after next week, the updates wont be this often because of exams, but I will try to get one out at least a week. Anyway, as always, reviews are welcome, please be constructive, I'd like to learn more about writing. Well, without further ado here's chapter 2. (That rhymed! :D)**

**As always Bleach doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Kubo-sensei. **

* * *

Ryo skulked through the hallways of the soul reaper academy. His tanned skin almost seemed to be dulled by his bad mood. "Kenji is such an ass. I knew he would trick me into thinking he was going to stay up. Then fifteen minutes later I find him asleep on the couch. Bastard." He turned the corner that lead to the main doors out of the academy. The towering giants unsealed themselves and gave way to the open world of the seireitei. The shinigami had to shield his eyes before they became accustomed to the glare of sunshine of the soul society. "Hmm, seems like a nice day today." Ryo said to no one particular. "Yeah it is, isn't it?" His eyes widened as the voice addressed him. "Kenji?" He twisted around as he said the words, facing his best friend who was leant up against the wall. "What's up man?" Kenji questioned as he stood up, his mouth turning up into his signature lob sided grin, his steel grey eyes sparkling with mischief. "Dude, you are such an ass, you left me up alone last night!" Ryo growled at him. "Hehe, sorry man but I didn't promise anything, so I had all the right to go to bed when I wanted to." He finished with a malicious grin. He had Ryo there. "Well… Argh, screw it, I got nothing." Ryo gritted his teeth and looked away. "Hah, you never do." Kenji was provoking for a response from the, slightly, short tempered death god.

He got the reaction he was looking for.

"I am going to kill you!" Ryo hollered as he pursued Kenji through the seireitei. "Ahah, okay, okay, I was joking. I swear!" Kenji snickered as they slowed down, to a walking pace. The two drifted into a comfortable silence as they walked the streets. "It's crazy…" Kenji though out loud. "Huh? What did you say?" Ryo inquired. "I said it's crazy. Just to think that a couple of years ago, we were just starting at the academy, dreaming of how we were going to be captains in the squads." Kenji clarified. Ryo smirked and responded "Huh, never took you to be the sentimental type, eh Kenji?" "Ah, shut up" Kenji retorted, mock punching the blonde in the arm. "But you know what I mean, right?" "Yeah I guess so… Oh that reminds me, what squad did you sign up for?" Kenji grinned "11 of course, it's going to be awesome man, I got like the second last place, pretty lucky, huh? What did you sign up for?" Ryo sighed as he cast his eyes downward. "Well, I woke up late this morning, like late as hell, and… There were only 5 squads left with places." He turned and gazed at nothing in particular. "Only squads 2, 4, 7, 8 and 10 were left. I ended up choosing squad 7." He turned back round to face Kenji. Kenji's eyes widened. "Oh shit man. I'm so sorry. Damn, I'm such an idiot." His steel grey eyes now glistened with guilt. Ryo placed his hand on his best friends shoulder. "Don't worry about it man. It was my fault that I didn't listen to everyone. Seriously it's fine" He finished with a smile. "You're sure?" Kenji asked. "Definitely. Besides, apparently the captains a freaking giant. I'm sure it's going to be great. And I'll beat your ass too." Ryo smirked as he finished. Kenji seemed to be reassured by this. "Not if beat yours first" He retorted. Ryo turned and started to head back to the academy, where all the celebrations were. "Come on. We've got a party to enjoy, I mean, we just graduated right?" His grin showed it all. Today is going to be fun. "Right behind you." Kenji replied as his medium length, jet black hair went wild in the wind as they sprinted back to the academy.

* * *

If you were to walk through the halls of the academy, all you'd probably see, and hear, would be the faces and cheers of the students who had just graduated, and were spending there last day as a student, partying. All except two. We find ourselves following an unsuspecting shinigami graduate walking through the corridors to his room. He turns the corner and a quiet "Kenji, do it now!" Is all that can be heard, before the unsuspecting shinigami, _victim, _is sent head over heels flying down the corridor screaming "Ahhhhh!"

"Haha, man that was brilliant!" Kenji struggled to breathe out between fits of laughter. "HAH! Where did you get that idea Kenji? Using kido to cover the floor in water and then making a gust of wind to blow them over. It's genius!" He replied wheezing with laughter. The two hi-fived. "Ahh, come on man, let's go and party with everyone else." Ryo suggested "Yeah, lets go." His friend responded.


	3. Chapter 3 - Day 1

**Hey guy-! *Punched in the face* Yep probably deserved that *Punched again* And that *Kick to the nuts* That too. I am so sorry guys! I haven't updated this story in aaaaaages! I really wanted to, but every time I sat down and tried to write, I got nothing, my mind would go blank and I couldn't think of anything -.-, however, I tried again today and it came to me pretty easily! So I did an extra long chapter! :D 1,500 words! I was so happy! Anyway, here's chapter 3 of "Sometime" Enjoy! Oh! and ilovebks: I will get to that after this Chapter, just wait me out please! I will get there, I promise! Anyway, on with the story!**

**As always Bleach belong to Kubo-sensei! I am merely borrowing his characters for this story!**

* * *

The early morning sun invaded the darkened room that was Ryo's bedroom. He began to stir as the remnants of his dream faded. "Huh, nnnh, but... I don't… like… PORIDGE!" His eyes flew open and he sat up with a start. "Wow. That was… weird." He heaved the sheets off of him, and swung his legs off of the bed and rubbed the remaining fragments of sleep out of his eyes. He lifted his body off of the bed and dressed in his new shihakusho shinigami proceeded to gather the offended linen and fold it. "I can't believe that this is it. I'm finally going to be a full shinigami." His mind wondered over the memories that he had built during his time at the academy. "_I'm leaving so much behind. But... I guess that, now, I'm looking towards building new memories._"He finished with the items and placed them in the storage cupboard. "_Hah, look at me. And I said Kenji was sentimental._" He chuckled at his antics. "Well, better get going." He turned and headed to the door. He opened it but stopped half way. He glanced one last time at the room that had been his life for 6 years, and held all the memories that went with it. His lips curved up into a smirk. He turned back round and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The blonde haired, now fully fledged, shinigami casually strode through the corridors of the academy reflecting over his past. Eventually he reached the object of his journey. The main doors. He stared up at the towering titans, taking in their enormous features, and only really appreciating them for the first time. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice his friends calling his name. "Ryo!" Aoi shouted again, her teal eyes glinting as her ebony, waist length, hair in the thick ponytail she always wears, danced in the wind behind her. Ryo noticed this time, and spun around to see his friends, Aoi and Kenji running to catch up with him at the door. "Oh, hey! Sorry guys, I was spaced out there for a moment." He said, as he grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck with one hand. "Yeah we kinda noticed." Kenji smirked at the now blushing death god. "Yeah well, whatever.." Ryo brushed it off, turning once more to the massive doors. "Shall we?" He suggested. His friends nodded to him. The door opened and the three shinigami walked out into the streets of the Seireitei, heading to the squads that they would now be serving under.

Squad 11 was the first barracks that they arrived at. Kenji was first there. He turned to his friends. "Well, I guess this is it. Be sure to stay in touch, I'll miss you guys." He finished beaming to the two. Ryo shook his hand, and pulled him into a hug. "I'll see you around." He grinned. "Bye Kenji!" Aoi cried as she hugged him too. The normally composed soul reaper blushed as he hugged her back, it was no secret that he had a slight attraction to the girl, but never acted upon it. The two released their hold and Kenji turned to the squad barracks. "Well, see you guys around!" He turned and headed up the steps, the gate closing behind him. The two left turned and headed to the next squad. Squad 13. They idly chatted about nothing in particular whilst walking through the streets, until they came across the friendly Captains squad. Aoi turned to Ryo and hugged him. "Well. Thanks for everything Ryo, you've been such a good friend to me. I'll be sure to stay in touch!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, I'll see you around Aoi, good luck." He replied kindly. She turned and ran to the 13th division barracks to meet her Captain. Ryo now walked the lonely path to his barracks, with his un-named zanpakutō by his side.

It took him less than half an hour to reach the barracks of the giant Captain's squad. The entrance seemed to loom over Ryo, the squads insignia rested in its place at the top of arch. Ryo grinned to himself and ascended the stairs to the barracks that would now be his home. On his way up he glanced either way to check out the barracks as a whole. "Wow! This place is huge!" His hazel eyes widened as he look over all the buildings that made up the Squad 7 barracks. He reached the top of the stairs, where a fellow shinigami, with short cut black hair and shades, was waiting for him. Or seemed like it. Once Ryo reached the top, he realised that the shinigami was actually asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling, indicating his rested state. "Uh,*cough* *cough* hello?" The only effect that had was to make the man shift over in his sleep. A comical tick appeared over Ryo's head, and he cleared his throat a bit louder. "AHEM!" That woke up the sleeper. "Ah! Wha.. Wha.. What's going on! Hollows? Is it hollows? I'll take 'em on!" Ryo face palmed at the other man's stupidity. "No it's just me. The new recruit." Ryo said very flatly. "Ah you! I've been waiting for you for half the day! Where have you been!" The shinigami accused him. Ryo just sweat dropped, and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "It's still early morning, you fell asleep and now you've lost track of time" He replied with a hint of annoyance. "Oh. Right, sorry about that." The man apologised. His head dropping. Ryo just shook his head and muttered "okay". Suddenly the man perked up again. "Anyway, welcome to Squad 7! I am the lieutenant! Tetsuzaemon Iba!" The man beamed. "Nice to meet you lieutenant Iba, Ryo Takahashi, newest recruit" Sullenly, Iba's face dropped as realisation set in. "Oh yeah, you're the only recruit this year , great. Come on then, the Taichou will want to meet you." Iba called out in quite a gloomy tone. Ryo's eyes widened at this new revelation. "Wait a sec, you mean I'm the only one to choose this squad!?" Ryo exclaimed. 'The man at the stand made it seem like more people chose it' He thought to himself. "Yeah well, you're the first one to join in three years, we've had it pretty rough these past couple years." Iba sighed. Ryo couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Anyway, come on let's get you to the Taichou." Iba motioned for Ryo to enter, and the two wandered through the corridors of the Squad 7 Barracks.

The eventually reached their destination of the Captains office. Tetsuzaemon rapped his knuckles on the fusuma* and awaited a command. "Enter" came the deep voice of what Ryo could only guess was the Captain of Squad 7. The door slid open revealing the giant soul reaper sat behind his desk, attending to his work. 'Whoa! He is huge! Although why is he wearing that helmet?' Ryo pondered to himself before he was aptly brought out of his inner thoughts by the Captain. "Ah, so you're the new recruit." The tall Captain stated. Ryo felt as if wolfish eyes were scrutinising him as he stood there. "Hai Taichou." Ryo responded tentatively, trying to mask the fact he hadn't been paying attention before. "I see." The Captain gave a long pause, and Ryo felt the tension in the air vibrate. "Tell me. Why did you choose this squad?" 'Shit!' Ryo eyes visibly widened. 'I can't say that I just chose it because I didn't have my particular one that I wanted!' The Captains eyes narrowed, dangerously underneath his helmet, unbeknownst to the two other shinigami in the room. 'Come on, think, think! What did Aoi say that he liked! Argh, I can't remember!' The tall death god's patience was growing thin, and eventually he grew frustrated enough to say something. " Humph, he doesn't know, forget about it, he should join another squ-" "Wait!" The Captain was visibly surprised that the young soul reaper had spoken out. "I wanted to join because… I want to bring justice to those who need it." He voiced out as confidently as he could, he just thought about what mattered to him the most and declared it out loud. "Hmm." The Captain mused to himself under his helmet. "I think you're going to do just fine here Ryo Takahashi." Ryo's eyes widened, first in shock to how he knew his name, and secondly in glee that the Captain Had allowed him into his squad. "Arigatou gozaimasu… uhhh.. Taichou!" Ryo didn't know the Captain's name and so just used the suffix. "Komamura. Sajin Komamura." The Captain identified, smirking under his helmet. "Ah, arigatou gozaimasu, Komamura-taichou!" Ryo bowed as low as he could, grinning with glee. "It is okay, now, lieutenant Iba will show you to your room in the barracks. Dismissed!" Komamura finished. Ryo and Iba both bowed and left the room, Tetsuzaemon hut the fusuma, and turned to face Ryo. "Well kid, I think he likes you." He smirked at Ryo. "Come on then, let's show you your room, then you can meet the rest of the squad." Ryo grinned wider than before and nodded, the two, once again, headed through the corridors of the barracks to Ryo's room. Roy couldn't help but think, 'This is going to be awesome!'.


End file.
